A Hollow's Humanity
by CocoDaBoss
Summary: What if Ichigo had another friend? And what if, instead of his reiatsu, it was his Hollow's that had affected her. Join Kodomo Koneko, tranfer student from Tokyo, in her adventure to bring something or another to the worlds. Sorry for the horrible summary I am a new writer...
1. Chapter 1

Bleach Fanfic: A Hollow's Humanity

AU~ Hey um….. Wow this is new…. I'm a very new writer that's not very focused or experienced… eh it could be worse. I've read fanfictions all over the place and finally wanted to do one of my own. I am very open to new ideas and don't mind my inbox being blown up, and I will most likely update a lot, since I get bored extremely easily. Well, introductions are done I guess… _**I do not own bleach or any of its characters, Kodomo, Asahi, and his lackeys are mine though. And possibly a few more… I don't know yet.**_

Chapter 0ne: The Beginning of a Nightmare

"KODOMOOOOOOOOOOOO! ~" yelled a light, womanly voice.

A crash was heard followed by a bunch of grumbling. "MOOOOOOM!" yelled a deeper, more feminine voice. "DON'T WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!"

This is basically how the Koneko family starts their day off.

"Kodomo, you're going to be late for school."

At this, the black haired teen popped her head out of her bedroom door. "Mom, school doesn't start for about an hour." she said groggily.

"Don't you get smart with me Kodomo!" As the teen's mother, Miryoku Koneko, ran around the house preparing for her new job, said teenager sulked down the stairs. She had violet eyes, black hair, and pale skin. There was also a long, thin scar under each of her eyes, one of which was covered by her unruly hair. They looked like tear streaks. She wore a suit with a long skirt, all gray.

"Honey, don't look so boring, you'll never make friends like that." The teen looked at her mother, her stare radiating malice.

"Mom, I told you, I already have friends, and they like me the way I am." she replied.

"Yea, but that doesn't mean you have to wear all neutral colors!" came the hasty response.

"Mom, this is the school uniform." She said matter-of-factly. But her statement fell on deaf ears. Kodomo continued to make her breakfast, eat it, and pack hers and her mother's lunch. They both headed out the door, one on her way to her new job, the other on her way to school.

Kodomo's POV:

'_Well, that was a good morning' _I thought sarcastically as I walked down the sidewalk, not caring if I was late or not. I didn't care about a lot of things._ 'My mom needs to stop being so happy. Jeez her happiness can choke someone_.' I continued thinking. Cars whizzed by, trailing smoke and falling leaves. _'Falling leaves? Its spring, not fall…..'_ I looked up into the trees. Was that Rukia? No… it's just my mind playing tricks on me again. Even so, it looked like Rukia… with some weird black dress thing and a sword… strange. I had been in Karakura for a while now, I think a few months. I saw things like this sometimes, but not as clear. When I looked again, the vision was gone. _'Well, it could've just been the light in my eyes. I don't know. But that really looked like Ru-' _My thought train was interrupted by someone knocking me to the ground.

"Ha, look at the emo kid." said a voice.

"Aww is she about to cry?" came another.

"I wonder how many scars she has?" said yet another voice.

Ugh, these guys again. I stood up and dusted myself off, picking up my books and turning to face my assailants.

"Go away you idiots I'm trying to go to school. You know, that place for people who are smart?" tick marks appeared on the small gang's faces.

"What did you say?" the leader said. He had short, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and he was kind of chubby. He went to Karakura High School, but he wasn't wearing the uniform. Neither were his lackeys.

"I was implying that you weren't smart Tubby." His real name was Asahi Kumakira, but I nicknamed him Tubby. I nickname people who deserve them, whether it be good or bad.

"I'm plenty smart you Goth girl!" Oh so it was Goth girl now? Better than scar face. I really hate when people point out my scars.

"Okay then, what's the square root of one hundred and forty four, times fifteen?" the look on his face. He just hated me then.

"I don't know! Math isn't my strong subject!" he yelled. Nothing was his strong subject.

"Okay then, what is the third stomach in a humans body called?" I questioned. He seemed to be struggling immensely.

"Neither is biology!" he finally said.

"How many books have you read in the last month?" I already knew the answer.

"A lot! I've read more books than you!" Hrmph. I didn't believe a word of it.

"Oh really? Name them."

"Uh- uhhh-…. I haven't read any…."he stuttered

"So tell me, how are you smart?" I finished, with a small victorious smile. He answered by trying to punch me. I ducked, and swiftly delivered a spinning kick to his feet, tripping him and effectively giving me an opening.

"The first one is one hundred and eighty" I said as the other boy lunged.

"the second, there is no third stomach in a humans body" I proceeded to punch the kid in the face,

"and I've read more books in a week than you've read in your life!" I finished, as I took on the last boy. This was too easy. And I had time to get to school. At least that's what I thought. BRRRRRRING! _'Oh shit the bell!' _I raced off, into the schoolyard, then to the building, through the hallways and into my homeroom class. I wasn't late, thank life. I looked around at my classmates. Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Ichigo were all there. Rukia came bursting through the door, just in time. I walked over to Ichigo, ignoring Keigo's stares. _'I thought that pervert liked boobs, not butts.' _I pushed these thoughts aside as I talked to my friend.

"Hey string bean" I spoke as I walked to him. "How was your morning?" I said, as I noticed he had a bruise on his arm.

"Eh, my dad got me good on the arm this time. Other than that, normal." I thought this over. What was normal for him? I swear, I saw him jumping over rooftops last night.

"Well, I had to deal with my mom, then Asahi, then almost being late" I sat down next to him "and now I'm dealing with you." I said. He tensed up for some reason, like something was troubling him. Then I heard the boom.

Rukia raised her hand "Um Ochi-sensei, can I use the restroom please?" said teacher looked over to Rukia. "Sure, but come back immediately." Rukia left the classroom in a hurry. I think she heard it too.

Normal POV:

Karakura High School was the perfect place for a hollow to feed. It seemed there was plenty of spiritually aware humans, not to mention all of the Pluses. Predictably, a hollow sauntered up to a Plus, opening its jaws to devour it. But it was stopped as a small black dash cut it across the face, breaking its mask. _**RAAAAAWRG!**_ The ground accumulated frost as the temperature plummeted wherever the black dash went. The scared Plus looked up at a small figured, cloaked in black. Before he could react, he felt a weight on his forehead, then disappeared. In his place, a beautiful black and red butterfly took flight. The small person raced back into the building.

Back in the class room, Kodomo was freaking out.

'_What was that?!' 'Can it kill me?!' 'Will it hurt my friends?!_' There was many more things going through her mind than just school. _'That roar… sounded familiar?'_

"Hey, are you okay?" Ichigo whispered, interrupting her train of thought upon seeing her distress. Kodomo just remained silent. "You heard it too huh?" he said suddenly. That got the quivering teens attention. She spoke uncertainly, as if she was scared of his answer.

"There was a boom… but everyone's acting like they didn't hear it. What's going on?"

Ichigo sat there silently, musing over this new information. A look of acknowledgment crossed his face.

"I'll tell you after school, Rukia probably just took care of it." He said mysteriously. Rukia walked back into the classroom, unfazed by what had just happened, and sat down. The teacher continued lecturing them.

After school was over, the group of teens walked leisurely to a small shop.

"Urahara Shoten." read Kodomo. She looked confused. The others just kept walking. Funny, she never heard of this place. She looked at her friends. They talked to things that weren't there sometimes and randomly passed out…"Is this, like, a drug store disguised as a candy shop?" said Kodomo. Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryu just looked at her funny, while Chad just kept walking. She followed them inside, suspicious of the place and mentally jotting down notes. They walked past two kids that just looked at them, and a rather large man, possibly more so than Chad. Finally, they stopped in front of a blonde man in green, who seemed to be having a conversation with a black cat.

"Urahara, how many of my friends will my reiatsu affect?" said Ichigo.

Kodomo's POV:

Urahara, as apparently was his name, looked up, opening a fan.

"I dunno Ichigo." He said as I walked over to the cat.

"Hi kitty what's your name?" I said. I wasn't expecting a response from the cat.

"I'm Yoruichi, pleased to meet you." The cat spoke in a deep voice. Obviously male.

"A TALKING CAT." I said. "A CAT. THAT. TALKS." I repeated.

"Ahhhh I see. You've not met me yet. You're one of Ichigo's friends? And he hasn't talked about me? That's not nice Ichigo. Urahara, push her soul from out of her body please. I wish to see how Strawberry's reiatsu affected our guest here." said the cat.

He raised his cane and pointed it at me. The last thing I remember was that emblem and a splitting headache.

Normal POV:

The body of Kodomo Koneko fell to the ground. But the soul that stood there was not human. It wasn't even a Plus. What stood there was a very bleak, cat like Hollow. It stood on two legs, and even though it was tall, its claws still touched the ground. Its body was thin and long, the Hollow hole in the stomach. Its mask had two perky ears, with violet markings in them, and the Hollow had small, sharp teeth for a mouth. Two violet streaks ran down its cheeks, and the eyes were blank holes in the mask, that suddenly lit up with violet eyes. Its tail was just as long and thin as its body. Black fur ran down its back from the top of its head. While the group of Shinigami, cat, and Quincy observed it, it vanished. The group heard Uryu gasp, and looked over to him to see why. All of their eyes widened as they saw the sight in front of them. The Kodomo Hollow had stabbed him in the stomach with its claws.

So that's my first chapter… Eheheheheh… what do ya think? I'm not very good at writing, I'm more of an artist… but I guess I'm alright? I don't know that's for you people to decide… I guess review if you want to and aren't lazy... Coco out!


	2. Chapter 2

A Hollow's Humanity: Chapter 2: Dawned Hollow

**So hey guys I got my first review yay! Thanks for the advice Writophrenic it's much appreciated. I got extremely bored and decided to start writing again. I'm aiming for at least 1500 words in each chapter, mainly because I hate when a fanfiction has short chapters. I do not own bleach or any of its characters, I do own Kodomo and a few other OC's of mine. If I owned bleach... Let's not go into that yet...**

Hueco Mundo:

_The moon shone down on Hueco Mundo, land of the Hollows. The silence and deadly serenity was interrupted by a loud rip. Hollows from all across this land felt a cold shudder through their bodies. A hole appeared in the sky, and out of it came a figure. Hollows ran from it. The ground shook, spewing sand everywhere. The very air was afraid of this new creature. "Ahhhh at lasssst." it hissed._

Normal POV:

The hollow pulled its claws from Uryu's stomach. He slumped to the floor, barely alive. Orihime's pins glowed for a second, before letting out two fairies that shielded the damaged Quincy. The Hollow watched curiously as Uryu healed right before it's eyes. Tentatively, it stepped forward, poking at the barrier with its claws, before purring and sitting on top of it. This made the group get into a defensive stance. In turn, the Hollow just laid down, not caring that there was a few unknown beings. This seemed to puzzle a certain shopkeeper, as he stepped forward to observe this strange Hollow. But as soon as he moved, the Hollow was in defense mode, growling and shooting glares at them.

Kodomo Hollow POV:

Creatures? What were they? What were these voices? Were the voices them? Or were they the voices? Did it matter? Were the voices separate from the creatures? The creatures look familiar. What are they?

_'Those are your friends Kodomo.' _

What are friends? Are they food?

_'You hurt your friend Kodomo.' _

What was a Kodomo? Was that me? The creatures made noises.

_'Are you still trying to reach her? I told you, this chick is not gonna hear us anytime soon so just forget!'_ said a voice.

"Hey, Kodomo? Are you in there?" this was one of the more colorful creatures. Its head fur was very bright. I wanted to play with it.

"Kodomo please..." trailed off another. It had longer head fur. Same color but not as bright. It looked fun to play with.

"I wonder.." Said a smaller creature. "Do you think that Kodomo no longer exists? Or maybe she just has amnesia, like other Hollows?"

I looked at it. It didn't look like the things before me. It was smaller, and had fur everywhere, albeit much shorter. It called me a Hollow. So I wasn't a Kodomo? Maybe I was both?

_'Hey, do you know how to open a Garganta?'_ said the nicer voice.

A what? A Garganta? Maybe the creatures knew. I wanted to speak. So I could ask them. Now.

"Gar...Garg... Gar. G." Dammit. Why couldn't I voice my thoughts properly? "Gargan... Gar.. Garganta..." Finally.

_'She heard me! Finally! Kodomo, you must not attack those, please, they are your friends!'_

_'Stupid idiot, it's probably just a coincidence. She hasn't heard us in years, and if she has, she never wanted to talk. Dumbasses, the lot of you.'_ growled the other.

I looked at the things. They seemed puzzled. Why did I attack that one being? One of the voices said to.

_'Hey, Dios Gatito, why are you giving her good intentions?! She can finally hear us, and now you want her to be good? You really do have a pole up your ass.'_ said the voice that told me to attack.

_'Because it's wrong to make her hurt her friends like that. She wouldn't want that. Why do you want to make her attack, Gatito Diablo? And I do not have a pole up my ass. Sorry to disappoint.'_ came the annoyed reply.

What? Were those their names? Friends... these... friends... looked familiar. I began to see now. What these things were. Friends. Humans. And Shinigami. And cat. Cat. Cat? Cat... CAT THAT TALKS. I REMEMBER. How does a cat talk?! I looked again at the people, gingerly stepping off the barrier. They visibly tensed up. This was going to be difficult.

"I... Ich... Ichigo... Rem... Remem.. Remember... Sorry.. For hurt... Uryu..." I said. I had to let him know. I wasn't at fault for that.

"Kodomo?" He said uncertainly.

"Yes. Kodomo here." Well, my speech was improving tenfold.

"Urahara. What happen to me?" I wanted to know what he did to me.

"Well, Ms. Koneko, it seems that Ichi here has affected you too, just like most of his other friends. His reiatsu has affected your life, for better or for worse we will find out. Odd though, Chad is the only one with hollow powers, until you came along. Even so, Chad's powers aren't fully hollow, like yours..." He trailed off, his eyes shadowed by the hat, grin apparent behind his fan. I didn't like the look he was giving me or String Bean.

Ichigo's POV:

Great. Yet another one of my human friends dragged into this spiritual mess. Oh well. I'm just glad we have Orihime and her Shun Shun Rikka, or else Uryu would be a goner. But why was Kodomo a Hollow? It made no sense.

_**'Hey King, what's the matter?' **_came a sadistic, evil toned voice.

Great. Just what I need.

_'Shut up you bastard. I told you, this is my life, I don't need you interfering.'_ I shot at him. I didn't particularly like my hollow.

_**'Oh. Che, King, I thought you wanted to know why kitty over there is a Hollow. Oh well.'**_ He said, sounding unusually pleased.

_'What do you me-' _I found myself in my inner world, surrounded by the empty buildings. That bastard! I need to get control over my body fast, before he kills everyone!

Kodomo's POV:

Ichigo remained stoic. We all were silent. It was very awkward, to say the least. But then Ichigo just...fell. It was kind of funny, until I saw what he looked up with. What was that? A mask? Like mine? But why did it only cover half of his face? It had a horn, like a devil, and teeth, as well as some red stripes. But it looked like the base color was white...

**"Well well well look here. It seems I did my job."** He said with a smirk.

His voice sounded weird, not unlike mine.

"Hollow! What have you done with Ichigo!" yelled Rukia, pulling out a pill and swallowing it. Ichigo just smirked, and pulled out a stuffed lion, taking a similar pill from its mouth, and also swallowing it. I was confused. There was two Ichigos, and two Rukias?

Normal POV:

Ichigo, or should I say Shiro, just stood there, holding the cleaver he had in his hand with pride, smirk apparent on the visible half of his face.

**"Now now Rukia, I'm not here to fight, though it's not a bad idea. I'm here to tell you what happened to kitty cat over there."**

Kodomo looked up. "Kitty cat? I'm a fucking monster, standing at least nine and a half feet tall, and you call me a kitty cat." She said sarcastically.

**"Hey! At least you still have your humanity kitty cat! Jeez, nobody is grateful these days."** said the Hollow.

"Ichigo what the hell?" snapped Kodomo.

**"Hey!"** a tic mark appeared on the Hollow's forehead**. "I'm not Ichigo! I'm his Hollow, who has, might I add, saved his sorry ass on multiple occasions AND gave him and you some sort of power! So at least recognize me as Shiro, will ya?"**

"What? Shiro? Okay... Shiro. What happened to me?"

**"Simple. You were a person that was affected by my reiatsu instead of King's."**

"Ah, Shiro was it? Allow me to interrupt." piped Urahara.

**"Che. I was done anyways."**

"Okay! So, I actually had a theory. Shiro here, has not been released long enough to even make a dent in anyone." At this the tic mark grew even larger. "My theory is that before you even met Ichigo, Kodomo, you were a Hollow. But that makes no sense, as you would've known what we were, and everything about Hollows." he sat back down, continuing his explanation. "So the only thing that would explain that, was that you became a Hollow without your knowledge. However, the only way for that to happen, is for your soul to die." His expression became serious, one of the rare times. "I believe your soul died while your body continued to live. I do not believe a Hollow devoured it, as your body would've died. This makes no sense... But..." he mused.

"Oh my life, shut up. I think I've had enough of this 'Hollow' 'Soul' stuff." said a very annoyed Kodomo. Just as Urahara was about to comment on how rude it was to interrupt, a loud boom was heard. They looked over to see Shiro trying to escape an orange force field.

"**Woman, let me out! She started the damn fight! Dammit!" **the she in question just snickered mischievously and darted behind Urahara.

"Anyways" continued Urahara "Kodomo, did anything in your life happen to where you would've sank into a depression so deep, only you could pull yourself out?"

"Well…." somehow, she paled at the question. "I might have…." She said, pointing to where her scars might've been.

**I'm just gonna leave it at that. I know, Coco why?! Why did you leave us with this nasty cliffhanger?! Heheh because I have an evil streak a mile long. But not to worry, I update whenever I feel like it, so, I will update maybe two or three times a week. Reviews are always accepted, and plz no hatez…. Coco, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Hollow's Humanity Chapter 3: He's Baaaaack!**

**Hay! So after that badass cliffhanger, I, DaBoss, am back yet again. I'm really trying my best to focus on this story, but, I'm also gonna start another story, for when, and if, I run out of ideas for this one. It is going to be a Pokémon Fanfic, of course. But it's not exactly Pokémon… I do not own Bleach. If I did (we are going into this next chapter :3)**

Hueco Mundo POV:

_The figure looked around, eyes settling on the destroyed remnants of Los Noches. "Eheheheheh. Let's see what kind of havoc I can cause this time around." said the figure. "With the Chukukibo, I will be unstoppable." And with that, he vanished into the sand._

Kodomo POV:

"Well, you see… I got these scars in…. a way I wouldn't prefer to go through again." I said. Everyone fell silent, listening intently. "When I was twelve… some-" I felt a shudder. I froze up, not knowing why. Then there was the pain.

'_Idiot! Too much stress you should have waited!'_

'_For once, I agree with Gatito Diablos.'_

My head was killing me! How could I stop this?! I bent over, clutching my sore skull. It hurt! I wasn't used to this! Orihime rushed over to try to help me. Her pins were glowing again. I heard her say something, but I couldn't make it out. I was surrounded in orange. No. No. No orange. NO ORANGE. I knocked the orange away. I couldn't stop this pain. Nobody here could.

'_Calm down for one. If you want this to stop, listen to us.'_

Okay. The voice was soothing. I wanted it to talk more. So I calmed down. The less I thrashed around, the less the pain.

'_Good. Now, Kodomo, I am Dios Gatito. One of your Zanpakuto spirits. Gatito Diablos is the other. We are your swords, your guides. And even more importantly, your friends.'_

"My… friends? How did you get in my head?" Everyone looked at me funny. Didn't they hear these things too?

'_Cut the crap Dios Gatito, just tell her how to summon us.'_

My head still hurt. Why did it hurt again? Oh yeah I was about to tell them about th- AAAH! A fresh wave of pain seared through my skull.

'_Very well. Kodomo, you must focus. Your Inner World was destroyed, when the Unspoken Memory was enacted, but you can rebuild it. We cannot physically manifest ourselves unless you do.'_

Physically manifest? What did all of this mean? I was compelled to listen to the voices. They seemed so logical it was hard to argue. Alright. So I had to focus… on a world?

Normal POV:

Kodomo seemed to have calmed down. Oddly enough, Uryu was still unconscious on the floor. Shiro was gone now, his last screams fading away, to be replaced by Ichigo's grumbling about nosy Hollows and interference. Orihime was tending to her bruised arm, thanks to Kodomo's thrashing and her getting too close. Rukia stepped out from behind Urahara's back, trying to make it look like she wasn't hiding from Shiro's wrath. Yoruichi just snickered at this, while Urahara just stood there, analyzing the situation.

"Hey, Chad, what happened while I was gone?" said Ichigo, still disoriented from the blow to the head, courtesy of Rukia.

"Shhhh. Kodomo is sleeping." was his gentle reply.

Sure enough, everyone heard a soft snore coming from a corner of the room. Looking over, there was a kitty Hollow curled up in a tight ball around a struggling Tessai. His struggles, however, were in vain, as was his attempt at escape. Nobody wanted to wake Kodomo up, because if she could kill them when woken in human form…. nobody wanted to find out what she could do as a Hollow.

Hueco Mundo POV:

_The figure materialized out of the sand, inside of the infamous palace of Las Noches. He looked around, amused by the wreckage. He looked to the orb in his hand. His original Zanpakuto was destroyed, so now, he had to depend on this. He raised the orb, and in one fluid motion, smashed it into his chest. "I was supposed to be a god. Now, I will be more than a god. They will all see. Every last one of them. Starting with Ichigo Kurosaki." And with that, Aizen Sosuke began his terrible plot._

Urahara POV:

'_Ah, I believe what I have hear is one of the rarely known Ikishi. But what could've been so terrible as to have caused Kodomo's soul to die? What could have traumatized her so much, that she passed out when she tried to speak of it? Unless…' _I thought through every possibility. She couldn't be a Visored, because her Inner Hollow would've tried to devour us, and as soon as she regained control, her human body would've returned. She couldn't be an Arrancar, as her mask was intact for now. And she definitely wasn't a Shinigami. I don't believe she is a Hell's Hollow, as her mask would be molten rock and she'd have fire all over her body. The only other thing she could be is an Ikishi. _'My my, I have stumbled across a rare specimen indeed.' _

Kodomo POV:

I was in a jungle. Well, almost. There was platforms around the trees, with bridges to other platforms. It gave me a great view of the land around me. Below, there was caves that seemed to have lava in them, and a bunch of miniature volcanoes. Just like a miniature Hell. Above me, past the canopy, there was a starry sky with three full moons. I heard rustling in the trees. I looked over, expecting danger, only to see two kittens. Well, I think they were, at least. One of them was a black kitten with piercing red eyes and no pupils. It had a set of horns, and two sets of black feathered wings, that were too large for its body. The other was a pure white kitten, with blue eyes ringed with white scales. It had no pupils either. It also had two sets of wings that were too large, except they were tattered, with white scales speckling the bony frame.

"I see you made it. It looks just like it used to. The Cielo Nubes are especially bright now." said the white kitten.

"Shut the hell up. I'm just happy the Cuevas Del Infierno are still here." said the black kitten.

"More talking cats?" I said. This was confusing.

"Cats?! You bastard we are Zanpakuto spirits not animals!" screamed the black kitten.

"Sorry! I swear to life you are mean." I replied hastily. Note to self, don't make the black kitty mad.

"Um, guys?" spoke the white kitten. "Can't we get down to business now?" Good idea. Why was I here to begin with?

"Kodomo, I am your first Zanpakuto spirit, Dios Gatito."

"And I am your second, Gatito Diablos. Wait, I want to be the first!"

"Zanpakuto? What is that?"

"A Zanpakuto is a sword, stemming from the soul of a Shinigami. Usually, they only have one. However, this is not the case, as you are not a Shinigami, but a Hollow." they said in unison.

"But you two are not swords, you're kittens…"

"That's only because you haven't materialized us yet. It takes some practice, but eventually you'll get it." said the white kitten. So these kittens could be swords? I'm not sure what to think about that.

"Oh just stop staring at us already! Haven't you even noticed that you have your human form back? At least, in here you do." That black cat was really rude. But he or she did have a point.

"Quick question… what are you kittens' genders?"

"Both of us are female. If you couldn't tell by our voices." supplied the white cat. I'm glad it was her, because I think the black cat wanted to eat me, based on the rather large tic mark on her head. I started to feel light. What was happening?

"You're waking up? Odd… maybe something from the outside world is interfering…"

Normal POV:

It was just blind luck that Renji happened to stop by. The bell on the door rung as he opened said door, waltzing in like he owned the place. His leisurely pace was stopped dead cold when he saw the Hollow. His eyes widened to the size of saucers. And judging by its rather large reiatsu, this was no pushover. The group of mixed beings looked up to greet the Shinigami, only to hear 'Howl, Zabimaru!' His sword lashed out at the sleeping form of Kodomo. In an instant, Ichigo was there, blocking the sword with his own.

"Ichigo what the hell! There's a Hollow right there!" he irritably yelled.

"You idiot! If we wanted her dead, don't you think we would've done it by now?!" he screamed right back, before walking over and hitting him in the head. Renji fell onto the floor, before getting back up with a tic mark that could've crushed him.

"You bastard what was that for?! He yelled.

"That was for almost killing my friend!" he replied, stalking over with a tic mark rivaling Renji's own. They got in each other's faces cheeks pressed against each other in a vain effort to push the other to the ground. Nobody stopped them, instead, enjoying watching the two arguing. Then everyone in the room felt a dense reiatsu, laced with killing intent. In all of the heated arguing, the two idiots did not realize they woke Kodomo up. The two paled at the enormous power she was letting off.

"You…. You two woke me up… HISS,GATITO DIABLOS!"

**So, once again, I leave you with a cliffhanger. I know, I know, what the hell Coco, really?! Well, at least I update a lot. This is the third time this week. So I guess review, tell me if I'm going to fast, tell me what you like or don't like, tell me anything really. I'm always open to suggestions for the future of this story, ways to improve my writing, and many other things. Hell, you can even tell me you like tacos randomly or something. Until next time, Coco, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Hollow's Humanity: Chapter 4: Involved in this crap?

**Heyyyy I'm back. I decided to go on a chores and homework spree. I know, 'we don't care about your personal life, we want to read more stuff!' Well without further ado, here's chapter four! Oh wait. I do not own Bleach or its characters. If I did... *drumrolls* Orihime would hug Kon a lot more, Rukia would be banned from drawing, Don Kanonji would just die already, and Shiro would kill Kenpachi.**

Hueco Mundo POV:

_Aizen had just finished repairing Las Noches. He looked around, pleased with his work. His eyes suddenly widened and his breath hitched, as if he was put under some sort of strain. Then he collapsed, struggling on the floor. His squirming stopped, as black tentacles erupted from his back, enveloping him in a liquid like substance. From his body, you could hear a low pitched giggling._

_**"Heheheh fool. He doesn't get it, he isn't a god. Heheh. He was a good host though. I'll just keep his body around with me..."**__ And with that, the black goo began to take form._

Normal POV:

"You... You two woke me up... HISS, GATITO DIABLOS!"

The room was filled with black energy, lined with violet. Kodomo's claws on her left hand shortened to about two inches, and she now held a really big sword in her hand, raising it up to strike. It was a black claymore with a red chain on the end of the hilt. The hilt looked as if it was made of bone, and the guard looked like a skeletal hand grasping the blade, which was slightly curved at the end. Said blade came crashing down as she yelled

"La Ira Del Infeirno!"

A cloak of black flame enveloped the sword. Ichigo and Renji dodged just in the knick of time. They looked to where they had been standing seconds ago. A large gash was left in the store's floor. They both freaked out as Kodomo turned around swiftly, sending a death glare at the duo of idiots. Renji, knowing he would have to pay for any damage done to the shop, ran for the basement, Ichigo trailing after him, and behind Ichigo, a very pissed Kodomo. The trio entered the basement, which was actually a vast underground training room, perfect to hide from the angry Hollow. Renji ran to a large rock, stopped and turned around, almost his last mistake, seeing as Kodomo was just about to cut him in half horizontally. He jumped above the blade and swung his own, scoring a hit on Kodomo's back. She hissed and turned around, the wound already beginning to close up. Apparently Renji forgot about a Hollow's high speed regeneration. Kodomo swung her sword again, missing him by an inch. The sword was stuck in the ground temporarily. She leaned in, face so close to his that he could see the hate in her eyes.

"If you ever wake me up again. I will put you in so much pain you will wish you would die." She said calmly, noting how much paler Renji got. Ichigo was wisely hiding behind a rock, out of sight. "Same for you too, String Bean."

"Yes ma'am!" they said simultaneously. Kodomo, her work done, picked up the blade, went off to a flat rock, and setting down the large sword, once again laid down to sleep. In a matter of minutes, you once again could hear light snoring from the Hollow.

Renji POV:

_'What the hell was that?!' _

I thought only Arrancar and Shinigami got Zanpakuto.

_'And why hell is there a Hollow in here?!' _

This was a really confusing day. Ichigo came out from behind the rock_._

_'Is he? Is he shaking?'_

Sure enough, Zangetsu clattered to the floor as Ichigo fell in on himself. He was as pale as the Hollow, what the hell? He looked up at me, flashing a smile before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. I tried to step forward, but I fell victim to a similar fate.

Rukia POV:

I heard Kodomo get up and looked to see where she was. She was nowhere to be found. That's all I needed to know, before I beckoned for the other to follow me. Urahara wanted to stay, but I told him not to, he could get killed! Not that that was bad, I just needed him to buy Chappy. We ran outside, narrowly missing the flaming reiatsu that crashed around inside the building. I snickered, knowing that Ichigo and Renji were gonna get it. I wondered if Renji would try to kill Kodomo, seeing as she was an unidentified Hollow and potential threat. Okay, maybe not potential anymore…

Uryu POV:

I woke up... Wait. I wasn't dead? The last thing I remember is looking down and that pale claw. Rukia woke me up... It seemed urgent so I went with her. Apparently it was urgent, as the area was coated in a dense, evil reiatsu. It felt like a Hollow's. Was this the same Hollow that impaled me? Wasn't that Hollow Kodomo?

_'What was that thing that stabbed me, it couldn't have been Kodomo. Could it?'_

I wanted to know. It felt like it had not just impaled me, but did something else. I felt weird... This was very embarrassing to be behaving like this.

"Uryu, are you okay?" I heard Rukia say. I nodded, not wanting to open my mouth. Even with the fact that I said I was okay, she kept an eye on me. I felt cold. It was weird, like ice was flowing through my veins...

Ichigo POV:

Dammit. Why did I pass out? I had Zangetsu, I could've gone Bankai, but I didn't. I opened my eyes.

"What the hell?!"

I looked over, feeling arms wrapped around me. Oddly enough, my arms were wrapped around him. I was cuddling with Renji! Rukia sat there drawing us, thank god her drawings were horrible, Orihime was talking with Uryu, who seemed to be fine now, Chad was staring at us blankly, and Urahara was laughing his ass off, taking pictures. I was going to kill that bastard. Yoruichi was simply curled up on top of Kodomo, like she wasn't a Hollow that could've just killed me and Renji. Or maybe that was the reason?

"How did she get a sword?" I said, breaking contact with Renji, and also breaking Urahara's stream of laughter. It was creepy how he just stopped like that.

"I don't know Ichigo. What I do know is that we've been down here for hours, waiting for you and Renji to wake up."

I think he was lying. He always knew, no matter what the situation was. Wait. We were like this for hour?! I was going to take many showers tonight. I heard something on the ladder, and turning to see what my ears picked up, I saw Jinta climbing down the ladder, holding something. He walked over to Renji. I didn't like the look on his face. What was he holding behind his back?

Chad POV:

I watched quietly as Jinta held a bucket of water behind his back. Poor Renji. He raised the bucket over his head. And dumped it all over Renji.

"Ah what the hell?!" he screamed. He screamed a lot, it wasn't good for his vocal chords.

"Heheheh! Moocher got what was coming to him!"

You could see Renji get up and grab for his Zanpakuto. But that was all he needed, as Jinta was now gone. Renji looked around, before eyes settling on me.

"Hey, Chad, where did the brat go?"

"Behind the rock"_ 'into a cave, and now he's below your feet about to grab you.'_ I never could finish my sentences. We all watched Renji get his feet pulled underground. Poor Renji.

Kodomo POV:

I opened my eyes to a very funny scene. Renji was hip deep in the ground, soaking wet. It was hilarious, but of course, I would never laugh. I don't like laughing. Not since It happened. I rarely smiled, unless it came from the satisfaction of proving a certain bully wrong. I picked up the sleeping kitty, putting him down gently. I grabbed my new sword, put it on my back, and turned around, towards the group. Looking over, I saw Ichigo pale, because I was staring at him in specific.

"Don't worry, I woke up on my own this time."

"Oh good. My knees are too shaky to run away." he said with a smile.

I shifted my gaze over to Uryu. His eyes were a great deal wide. He was afraid of me? I calmly started approaching him, trying to ease the tension. He put his hand out, and a bracelet came out of his sleeve, starting to glow on his hand. Then there was a spider web bow. It was a black bow, with a bone white cross in the center. He held an arrow made of black energy in his hand. Then, his eyed widened even more, and he dropped the weapon, like it wasn't like it was supposed to be the way it was. I wanted to study it, before it started dissolving into particles, but I was too late. I was about to ask him to make it appear again, but he started yelling before I could.

"What? My bow is blue! It's supposed to be blue, not black! What did you do to me?!" he yelled, somehow calmly.

"I don't know, but whatever it was I'm sorry, I wasn't quite me at the time." I said, hoping he would understand. He just stared at me. Blankly, like I was transparent. It was just then that I saw the white fragment in his hair, barely noticeable.

**So it is here, that I, CocoDaBoss, leave you. I know I'm sorry you hate me. But, this is the fourth time I've updated in three days. So don't get mad please… As always, review or something. Do a funny dance I don't know. I always get excited when I see I got an email. So for now, Coco, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Hollow's Humanity Chapter 5: An unexpected Vaizard**

**Hey guys, sorry for the long time wait, but I'm still alive! School getting in the way, homework all over, blah blah blah. But, I have good news. For every ten chapters, I'm going to be doing a drawing of names of my reviewers, and the one that gets picked gets to PM me a topic about anything they want, and I'll write a mini fiction just for them. I do not own bleach or any of its characters, however I do own Kodomo, and a few changes happening to many characters. Muahahaha… **

Kodomo POV:

He looked at me warily. All day, he would send me glances, as if I was going to attack him with the slightest breath. I apologized many times to him, but he just couldn't get comfortable. He seemed really pale too. I noticed the fragment getting bigger. After a while, we all went home, of course after telling everyone I knew that I was dead, since I couldn't fit my Hollow soul back inside of my body. My friends were on edge around me, but not as much as Uryu. Even Chad seemed nervous. Orihime adapted to the change quite well though, in fact, she and her weird fairies buzzed around me all day, as if I wasn't a tall monster that could potentially kill them. In all truth, I liked being like this. It made me feel secure… and happy?

'_Hey, Kodomo, what are you going to do now?'_

Well, I knew what I was going to do. I was going to take a road trip.

"Hey, Urahara, can I take a trip into that Hollow place that you mentioned earlier?" I said, hoping he said yes, as I felt I was his responsibility.

He smiled devilishly, as if knowing what awaited me in this new land.

"But of course, Ms. Koneko, for you are a Hollow." He replied simply, with ban undertone foreshadowing doom. I liked him, I don't know why the others didn't. They seemed edgy about him as well. But anyways, back to the matter at hand. I focused my energy into my claws tip, focusing on going elsewhere. Where my soul was drawn to. A dark rip appeared easily in front of me, and uncertainly, I stepped through. My world faded to black.

Uryu POV:

I felt cold. I was in my bed, covered by four thick, heavy blankets. I shivered as I turned the heater up past one hundred degrees. My bed was directly under the heater, and I sipped a hot cup of tea. I kept shivering. My face started tingling. I went to scratch my face, but felt something hard.

'_Oh no…'_ I thought. I felt around more.

'_Ohhh noooo…'_ I quickly got up and went to the mirror. What I saw sent chills down my spine, and it wasn't from my current state. I had fragments of white bone forming on my face.

"Oh no. no. no no no! NO!" I screamed. I refused to accept this. I was not becoming a hollow! I couldn't! I fell on the floor, on my knees. I was… crying? No. tears leaked out of my eyes, but they were not tears. This was a strange whit fluid, flying around my face, forming more of the mask.

'_NO!'_ I kept thinking. I saw more bone, forming around my hand. Then tendrils of black crept across my vision.

'**Well, hello, Ishida Uryu. I am your new inner hollow, and my name is E-'**

It was cut off as I screamed, sounding shrill and inhuman. I remember nothing after that, I believe I passed out.

Normal POV:

Ichigo was walking home, thinking about today. As usual, his Hollow bothered him, but he paid no mind to it. He continued walking, when he felt a slight shift in Uryu's reiatsu. He stopped, wondering if he should continue on to his house, or go to Uryu's. He thought of Karin and Yuzu, questioning where he'd been all night, effectively overruling any help Uryu might get. Little did he know of the grave mistake he made that night. So he continued on to his house, unaware of the changes Uryu was going through. He stopped at his door, hesitating to open it. Something was off. Gingerly, he opened the door, stepping inside the dark home.

"Karin, Yuzu, I'm home!" he yelled, sidestepping and getting into a defensive stance. But Isshin was nowhere to be found.

'_That's weird… no flying kicks to the jaws…'_

"Yuzu, Karin? Old man? I'm home…" he said, slightly worried.

A soft, dark glow came from the living room. Curious, the orange haired Shinigami went into said room. He just stood there, staring in pained shock at the sight before him. His heart dropped to his stomach. A humanoid creature stood there, with a smirk on its face. Well, the human part. The top half of its face was covered in a mask, a white mask with black rings around the eyes, and a few black dots on its forehead. The substitute knew that mask all too well.

Its eyes were a dull blue, flashing behind the mask, as if daring him to come closer, and it was covered in blood.

'_Where did all of the blood come from?' _he thought, as his own blood ran cold in fear of the answer.

He tore his eyes away from the creature in his living room. He about passed out when he saw his family. Or, per say, what's left of it. They were in a pile, torn apart, nothing distinguishable, blood everywhere, staining the walls, ceiling, and carpet. Ichigo collapsed on the ground, and for the first time since he was little, began to cry. The tears streaked down his face, unnaturally occurring for the tough substitute Shinigami. He got up, shamed for his outburst. He took out his soul badge, but soon found it gone, even though it had just been in his hand. A low, solemn voice spoke from the mask, which had more of a mouth attached to it now.

"**Looking for this?" **it said, taunting him with his badge.

"Bastard." Ichigo angrily spat. The Hollow masked thing just laughed.

"**I'm terribly sorry, but I really am bored of this family. I thought you were the famed Ichigo Kurosaki, capable of killing everything, but I guess I caught you on an off day. Oh well. That's what I get for thinking. Sayonara, Ichigo Kurosaki."** And with that, a black bow formed from a bloodied bracelet. An arrow of energy formed in the hands of the humanoid thing. Ichigo's eyes widened. He tried to run, but found himself unable.

'_Man, Kenpachi would have fun with him.'_ was his last thought, as Uryu Ishida shot him through the chest with a torrent of arrows, and ended his life. For now…

Kodomo POV:

I woke up to a gritty feeling on my face. I lifted my head up, looking down at white sand. I had made it! Yes! I looked up, expecting something more than a barren white desert with basically nothing. I had my sword on my back, wrapped up in this weird tentacle thing that had grown. It was quite a beautiful sword. What did I call it, Gatito Diablos?

'_You called?'_ I jumped at the voice.

'_Oh c'mon, ya don't have to be shy. We know virtually everything about you. We are your Zanpakuto for Dios's sake.'_ Well, she did have a point, I guess. Wait, wasn't there two voices? So shouldn't there be two swords? It didn't matter, one was enough for now.

'_So, whose skull are you going to split today? Because I'm not going to give you Bankai until you evolve into at least an Adjuchas. If you're powerful enough by then, ill grant you Bankai. But if not, you won't get it until you evolve into a Vasto Lorde. And that's highly improbable.' _It said. What was an Adjuchas? And what was a Vasto Lorde? I didn't care, I just liked my new toy. It was so shiny… I set off to find life in this barren land. However, I couldn't shake that feeling in the pit of my stomach, that something went wrong. Something that would change my entire life.

Hueco Mundo POV:

_The black goo was a puddle of writhing tentacles. They twisted and turned, seemingly eating each other. A hand suddenly shot out, cracking and solidifying. In the cracks, an orange glow started to form. The black on the new arm turned brick red. It planted its surprisingly human like palm on the floor, pushing down, as if to pull itself out of a hole. More black go cracked and rose up, until there was nothing left but a human figure, with red rock skin and magma flowing through the cracks. Its face had a torn mask on it, resembling the body of a bat, made of completely black bone. Its hair was a tamed fire, flowing down to its ankles. It had all of Aizen's memories, starting from the day his human self died and became a soul. The new creature, newly birthed and apparently female, as it had rather luscious curves, decided to continue with Aizen's plot. Except she would take it farther, if not completing it. _

"_**Heheheh. Maybe I should start by resurrecting a few of his 'Espada' as he called them. Or create my own… but I need the Hogyoku. And I can't just go to Urahara this time, can I?" **__she said. Sighing, she went to the newly built throne. Sitting on it, she closes her eyes, falling asleep._

**So I'm just gonna leave it at that. Heheh. I'm really twisting things up huh? Please, review, especially if you want a mini fic dedicated to you. I got five more chapters before the first drawing, and each reviewers name goes in once, so it doesn't matter how many times you review. But your opinions matter to me, and if anything seems to whacky or OP, tell me and I'll tone it down. Seriously, reviews are my drugs or something. Until then, Coco, out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Hollows Humanity Chapter 6: Of All the Times!**

**Hey guys…. I'm sorry about the no update last weekend. With the finals in school coming up and all. I'm beginning to draw some of the characters for my fan fiction, and be on the lookout for my newer Fanfic. No telling when I'll start. My deviant art is Cocodagee. Without further ado, I don't own Bleach, here is chapter 6!**

**Normal POV:**

Ichigo was on the ground, dead. The Hollow had already left him. Oddly, it didn't eat him or his family, who were sitting there mourning over the fact that they died. Karin wandered over to Ichigos body.

"Dad, why isn't Ichigo with us? He's still on the ground, dead. Shouldn't his soul get out of his body?" she said innocently. Isshin just looked at her mournfully. There was a low grumble in the ground. The trio of Kurosakis looked to where Ichigos body lay. A white figure pushed its way out, hole in chest and all. Its masked face swiveled to the pluses standing in the same room. The family stared in shock at what just came out of Ichigo. Isshin stood in front of the twins defensively.

"Who are you?" he questioned. "Where is my son?"

The hollow emitted a maniacal laugh.

"**I'm the king now."**

Shiro looked up at the ceiling. And blew it to bits.

"**This is going to be fun to see that Orihime girls face!" **he laughed, to no one in particular. Then he flew through the ceiling.

Shiro POV:

**Heh. Damn king. Always beating me down. How many times have I saved his life? And he repays me like this? Oh well. I'm the king now. And since I'm the king, I'm gonna do what I want. I was using sonido to rush across the rooftops. Horse's friends were at Urahara's still. I heard a buzz behind me. Looking back, I saw a soul. He also had an inner hollow? I could tell by the mask.**

"**Oi, Visored. Get away from me. Before I kill you." I said. That ought to veer him off. **

"**Not a chance, Hollow." He replied. Oh, so he wanted to play? Well, I do need a warm up…**

Kodomo POV:

I sped through the desert. I learned of a technique called 'Luz'. It really helped me move. I still felt weird, like something had gone horribly wrong. Well, what didn't go wrong? My brooding was interrupted by a white wall. I rammed into it headfirst, breaking into a room. Looking around, I saw a strange entity stand up from a chair, aura resonating evil.

"_**Who are you, and why are you here?" **_it questioned.

"I'm Kodomo Koneko…" I trailed off, trying to back away. But I felt drawn to it, and took a step forward.

"_**I see now. You shall be in my army, Hollow. Let me make you into a Vasto Lorde with my powers. You are lucky, Koneko, as this technique only works every thousand years."**_

I felt entranced, like I had to listen. My Zanpakuto were yelling at me to get away, just as every fiber in my body wanted too as well. But… I couldn't. Eventually their voices faded into darkness, my vision going with it.

I woke up.

'_Where am I?'_

I looked around, my gaze settling on a being. It stood there, eyes smiling at me, watching my every move. I stood up, towering over it.

'_Who am I?'_

That was an even better question. I looked down, staring at my seemed foreign, yet normal. I was really tall, covered in bone white armor plating, a few violet marking on the end. I had retractable claws, I noticed, as I started playing with them.

_Out, in. out, in. out, in._

The figured giggled at me and a reflective surface rose out of the ground. My mask was strange. Feline shaped, violet tear streaks, and ears.

'_There is violet markings all over me?'_

Confusion seemingly pushed me over, and I toppled to the ground.

"_**There there Kodomo, you'll get used to it."**_ the being said.

She helped me up, and regardless of the fiery liquid in her hierro, I didn't burn my hand. Two bladed tails waved behind me, two swords were strapped to my back. But they were different? Huh?

'_Kodomo? Kodomo where are we?'_

'_I don't know… I think we're home.'_

What were these voices? I felt as if I knew them. When I heard them, Gatito Diablos and Dios Gatito came up to mind, as well as a visual. I would have to ask the being sometime.

Normal POV:

"**You'll have to do better than that, Visored!"**

Shiro was wasting the Visored away. Hiyori was slumped up against a wall, unconscious and bleeding. Love and Lisa were also unconscious, laying behind Hachigen's barrier. Shinji was almost in the same state, and Shiro had unknowingly done something to Mashiro, causing her Inner Hollow to take control. Hachigen was also trying to keep Rose, who had gotten the same treatment, from stabbing his and his comrade's hearts out with that beak of his.

"**Looks like your time is up, Visored." **Said Shiro, preparing to stab Shinji through the heart.

Just as he said that, a Vasto Lorde appeared out of nowhere.

"**Hey, are you that Kodomo kid?" **he said.

Silence.

"**Hey I'm talking to you!"**

The Vasto Lorde disappeared.

"**Hey! I was spe-"**

It appeared behind Shiro, effectively knocking him out, grabbed Mashiro and Rose, knocking them out as well, and stepped back through a Garganta. Shinji ran in after them, suffering from heavy blood loss. Apparently he wasn't thinking today.

"No! Mashiro! Rose!"

He landed in a white room, just before feeling a pressure on the back of his neck.

"Dammit."

Hollow Uryu POV:

Huh. Apparently that Ichigo person wasn't actually powerful. After all of the Shinigami captains he faced, he can't even beat one hollow. I feel even more powerful than I already was, thanks to the fact that I stemmed from the soul of a Quincy, I didn't have to go through the messy process of eating a hollow or a plus. I just ate the spirit particles, leaving them alive, but drained. I looked around me. There was hollow like reiatsu signatures nearby. I might as well go and help them.

I approached the Visoreds, as they were apparently called. One of the thicker set ones was tending to the rest, who were severely wounded. It was strange to see what happened with me, happen to them. It was strange not that they were defeated, but that their masks and bodies were forming. It was a difficult thing to watch, it looked disgusting. The chubby man noticed me shortly after my conclusion. His eyes widened and an orange barrier flickered to life. This was going to be a hard time.

**Im so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I honestly forgot this fic even existed. Im probably just going to do the other fanfiction for a while. I need ideas for this. Pleeeeeease. Help me people im dying.**


	7. Busy and need ideas

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the no updating, my life has been really busy. This story is going nowhere and I lost my plot drafts. I'm going to leave it up for people if they want to suggest ideas, but Im going to work on a new story, and hopefully not forget about it. Coco out.h


End file.
